1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a luminescence driving apparatus, a display apparatus, and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a luminescence driving apparatus which is applied to a backlight unit (BLU) of a display apparatus, a display apparatus, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edge-lit type light-emitting diode (LED) backlight units (BLUs) are being actively developed to create slimmer displays. It is economical to drive a plurality of LEDs, which are connected to one another in series, using one driving circuit, and thus it is advantageous for the edge-lit type LED BLU to use a switching type circuit.
In general, an LED module installed in a panel and an LED driving circuit installed outside the panel are connected to each other through a long harness including wires or the like.
Damage may occur to the insulating layer of one or more wires if the wires are pressed by a panel, or a part of a printed circuit board (PCB) pattern of an LED module may short-circuit with a panel chassis ground (GND) when a panel is assembled. Accordingly, a short path may be formed between the LED module and the panel chassis GND as shown in FIG. 1. Since a return path is not formed to a sensing resistor Rs in this case, a current flowing into the sensing resistor Rs becomes zero.
Accordingly, an LED driving circuit recognizes that a current flowing into the LED module is zero, and controls a current so that a maximum of current flows into the LED module. This causes a heat generation problem in the LED driving circuit, and may lead to a breakdown of parts, a breakdown of an LED chip, a serious heat generation problem in the LED module, melting or burning of an LED chip or the like, thereby causing a serious quality problem.